Complicated
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: How could you stay in a relationship full of pain? Why is the other person's face the only thing keeping you sane. With having to fight off a step father or protecting a sister or your own father's sexual abuse, Lucy and Gray make it easy to love each other in that pain. They Love the person they hate loving, because that person brings that hate out. It just so...Complicated.


**_Here you guys go. A Story full of Hurt/comfort and Romance. I wanted to do something with Gray and Lucy and this kind of pop in my head about two days ago._**

**_I got some inspiration form the Hazlewood High trilogy i just got finished reading. ( Tears of a Tiger, Forged by Fire, Darkness Before Dawn) Great stories you should check out. Author is Ms. Sharon M. Draper._**

**_Anyway thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes._**

* * *

><p><em>It started a year ago.<em>

_"The year that Changed everything"_

_The year the world_

_"The world gave me"_

_Gave me_

_"You"_

_You._

It Gave me hope.

ooOoo

April, 8

The Day i made 18 was the day i swore i'd never fall for him deeply. I'd never get attached. The guy everyone loved. The guy that made you're heart melt by just one glance. The guy that could turn anything into everything. The guy that was the definition of perfect. The guy that I hated more than anything because i loved him. But he was my Best friend. I remember when i first met him.

My birthday, it was actually the first one i enjoyed despite it's beginnings. I woke up to silence. It wasn't like i was expecting anything, but at the same time i felt empty the moment my feet made in contact with the ground.

I did my regular routine in getting ready for school and threw on some clothes. As i walked down stairs my father sat on the couch passed out. I knew it. I narrowed my eyes in disgust. i walked by him like i never knew the man. I grabbed my car keys and left that dump. I hated that place and if i could, i'd leave. I just had no where to go. i have no family other than that stupid runt.

I drove to school in silence, no music, just the engine doing it's best to go. As soon as i made it, he was there getting out of his own car. He looked up our eyes locking. I stared at him and his face stared back at me.

He closed his car door, still staring at me. He awkwardly raised his hand and waved. I narrowed my eyes before slamming my own car door closed. I walked off with no words his way. I could feel his eyes on my back, watching me walk off, but who cared? Not I.

They day went by in a blur. Before i knew it, it was lunch time. Once more i saw him in the halls. His raven hair that seemed to fly as he spoke. He looked over at me and grinned. I froze in my spot and so did he. His friends nudged him then followed his stare to me, ignored them, my focus was on him.

I walked up right to him and grabbed his arm pulling him off with me. He didn't complain or pull away, he just followed. I pulled him into an empty classroom and turned to face him.

"What's your deal!" I said throwing his harm back at him. He stared down at me like i just burst into a fit of curses.

"My deal?" he repeat. "You want to know what my deal is? Jesus, what's your deal."

I frowned at him. "How could you be so... so you!" it was a stupid argument considering the fact i had no reason to be mad at him.

" 'So me?' That makes perfect sense." Despite what he said, he grinned at me.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

He still stood grinning at me. "Who are you?" he then asked. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Lucy."

"Lucy" he repeated. "What do you want with me Lucy, you know this is lunch period right?"

I took out my lunch slammed it on a desk and sat down and said "Thank you for the food." He stared at me. I looked up at him and pointed to the other desk. I guess he understood what i meant and took a set after pulling out his own lunch.

"Thank you for the food" he mumbled before he opened his bento and started eating. We ate in silence for a moment before he set his elbow on the desk and propped his head up with his hand. "Gray" he said staring at me.

"Excuse me?"

"My name. Gray."

"Like the color?" he nodded.

"Like the Beatles song?" I smirked.

"Your a smart cookie. Yeah like the Beatles song." Gray laughed.

"I'd like to be named after a song."

"Like"

"Andy" I raised my eyebrow.

"The Killers?"

"Naw, David Bowie" I laughed.

"I Love that Guy." He grinned at me before looking down at my bento.

"Fried rice?" I nodded. "My favorite!"

"Want some?" He leaned over with his chopsticks and grabbed some. He leaned back after lopping it back into his mouth.

He grinned at me, shoving a thumbs up. "Are you one of those girls who make their own lunches for attention?" I snorted.

"Attention, yeah so i could get my own cooking show and drop this place." Gray raised his eyebrow.

"is that sarcasm?"

"And half truth. I'd love to leave this place. two reasons." i held up two fingers after stuffing my mouth with a sausage. "One, because i hate my dad. He's a drunken mess everyday and forgets important things like my birthday. Two" i chewed up the sausage and dropped one finger. "I want something." Gray narrowed his eyes.

"Something?"

"The funny thing it is, i don't know what it is." Gray closed the top to his bent.

" I understand 100%" I looked over at him. He leaned over and knocked a piece of rice off my cheek. His hand stayed there holding my cheek. "I want the same thing. The thing we don't know what is" we stared at each other for a while.

"Why do we always do this?"

"What?"

"Stare at each other." Gray nodded

"You have nice eyes."

"That's the worst excuse i ever heard" I laughed and before long he joined me. His hand dropped. "Lunch period must be almost over by now."

Gray looked down to his watch and nodded. "Almost, we have enough time to walk back to class." I stood up and pushed my chair in. Gray stood as well and walked beside me out the classroom. "Hey give me your phone." I reach into my pocket and handed him my cell. He grinned as he opened it and started to type something in. A second later his phone started to ring. he dug his out and typed some more. Before long he handed me my phone back and grinned. "Text me when you get home" he waved before running off.

a second later my phone rung. I opened it and read my new text message.

**GrayFullbust3r4/8 :**  
><strong>Happy birthday<strong>

I stared at it for maybe forever.

xxXxx

The moment I got home i looked for Wendy. I walked into her room to see her on the bed a video game in her hands. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Gray, welcome home" i walked over with grin and fell beside her in the bed.

"Hey. Is he here?" Wendy looked up at me and shook her head.

"No not yet."

The day i turned 18 i promised i would never fall for her. the girl that made my heart beat faster. The girl that made my palms sweaty. The girl that made me feel like i could forget everything. The girl that could make me smile with a ease and i didn't know a person could have. The girl I hated more than anything, because i loved her. but she was my best friend. I remember the moment we decided our destiny together.

I opened my phone again and saw no text message. Wendy was watching me. "Everything okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"everything is fine. i hope. you should go take a bath while i'm here." she nodded and ran off into the bathroom. I sat there closing my eyes. My step father would be home soon. I'd have to stay and watch over Wendy. Things got bad when he was upset and somehow i had a feeling today was a day he would be upset.

Just then my phone rang, i snapped it open to see a text.

**LucyoOoH34rt:**

**Happy Birthday.**

i blinked a few times. before i texted back.

**GrayFullbust3r4/8  
><strong>**How did you know? Are you stalking me?**

**LucyoOoH34rt:  
><strong>**Your name has 4 & 8 on the end.  
><strong>**Today is April the 8th  
><strong>**It was just a wild guess.**

**LucyoOoH34rt:  
><strong>**Was i right?**

**GrayFullbust3r4/8:  
><strong>**Yeah, i need to change my name.  
><strong>**We have the same birthday.**

**LucyoOoH34rt;  
><strong>**Yeah. is that strange?**

**GrayFullbust3r4/8:  
><strong>**No.**

**GrayFullbust3r4/8:  
><strong>**Hey, Can you search with me?**

**LucyoOoH34rt:  
><strong>**For what?**

**GrayFullbust3r4/8:  
><strong>**For "something"**

**LucyoOoH34rt:  
><strong>**What if i already found it?**

**GrayFullbust3r4/8:  
><strong>**What? What is it?**

**LucyoOoH34rt:  
><strong>**You.**

I grinned down at my phone.

**GrayFullbust3r4/8:  
><strong>**Are you saying i'm the one you want?**

**LucyoOoH34rt:  
><strong>**Yes and No  
><strong>**No, not in the way i know you're thinking.  
><strong>**Yes, because i want to be closer to you.  
><strong>**Does that sound weird.**

**GrayFullbust3r4/8:  
><strong>**No, i Understand 100%**

**GrayFullbust3r4/8:  
><strong>**Hey go look in the mirror.**

**LucyoOoH34rt:  
><strong>**Why?**

**GrayFullbust3r4/8:  
><strong>**Because****, you'd be looking at my "something"**

**LucyoOoH34rt:  
><strong>**That was cheesy.**

**GrayFullbust3r4/8:  
><strong>**But you smiled didn't you?**

**LucyoOoH34rt:  
><strong>**And if i did?**

**Gr****a****yFullbust3r4/8:  
><strong>**You'll go on a date with me tomorrow.  
><strong>**Belated Birthday treat.**

**LucyoOoH34rt:  
><strong>**That was smooth.  
><strong>**What time & place**

**GrayFullbust3r4/8:  
><strong>**Meet me in front of the mall.  
><strong>**2pm**

**LucyoOoH34rt:  
><strong>**Okay  
><strong>**Thank you.**

**GrayFullbust3r4/8:  
><strong>**For what?**

**LucyoOoH34rt:  
><strong>**For "something"  
><strong>**I don't know what it is yet.**

I laughed just as Wendy came back in. She raised an eyebrow. i waved her off and just smiled.

**GrayFullbust3r4/8:  
><strong>**You'll find it tomorrow  
><strong>**Good Night.**

**LucyoOoH34rt:  
><strong>**Really? We'll see.  
><strong>**Good Night**

I could have sworn i felt happy. But i knew...

_It's hard to feel happy_

When you haven't felt it in so long.


End file.
